


[MF] The One with Colonello

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: ... it’s at least partially Mukuro’s fault [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flame Active Character(s), Inflation/Stuffing, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Male Pregnancy, Mist Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare





	[MF] The One with Colonello

He wakes slowly, warm and cozily comfortable and it takes him a moment to realise why; at some point during the night one of his own had carefully removed him from his office chair and tucked both him and themself into his big bed. (He hates his big bed in Italy; it’s forever cold and uncomfortably oversized, with blankets he could drown in, but with the warm furnace at his back, wrapped around him, he could enjoy it.) There’s a half hard cock poking at him, but the man’s breathing was still the steady pattern of sleep and he contemplates what to do, and wishes for a little Mist to make the sexy option easier. {Kufufufu. Wish granted, little Vongola. It’s always amusing when you decide to be a little selfish, and watching the results of this will be more than reward enough for me.}

He pinches the bridge of his nose and then ignores his Mist’s amusement in favour of confirming what his Mist had changed; it didn’t feel like it had been as simple as lubricating his ass, and his fingers find the tight slit behind his balls, already dripping moisture, and Mukuro had given up on trying to kill him so he would just enjoy things. If it had long term consequences, he’d just pay Mammon to replicate them on his Mist. {Kufufufu. We wouldn’t mind that, little Vongola.}

He wriggles, parting his legs just enough to get his bedmate’s rapidly hardening cock to line up with the slit - which he assumes will feel very good full if Mukuro wouldn’t mind it being replicated on his own body - and then pushes back and the sensation is enough to get his bedmate to take over, pushing him over onto his front before they’re even properly awake and sliding their cock into him slow and deep and easy, fingers curling around his hips, holding him perfectly still and he moans as his partner sets a pace that’s exhausting and relentless, cock driving in and out of him over and over again.

Rain Flames ebb and flow over him with each thrust, and pleasure and serenity burn through his veins. It’s not Takeshi; his own Rain was too exuberant, too loud, but Colonello - well, he had a quiet side, the sniper that could spend hours and hours waiting for what he wanted. (Not that Takeshi couldn’t be quiet; when he was on a hit, like Squalo, he was a very different creature.) “Let me cum, please, Colonello, oh gods, _please_ , I need to cum.”

“Patience, Tsunayoshi. Let the anticipation build; the longer it builds, the more explosive the result will be.” He whines, but Colonello has him thoroughly pinned, and is still driving into him over and over again, pace slow, inexorable, thorough, hitting his prostate over and over again. Rain Flames twine around his cock and blocking him from cumming. 

He’s forced to simply lay there and take the thrusts and the pleasure keeps growing and growing, his prostate ruthlessly bruised and abused and then there’s a _now_ , and Flames surge and the ‘knot’ that Colonello’s had his metaphorical thumb on is released and unravels and _Inari_ , he’d never felt so _amazing_.

“Open your eyes, Tsunayoshi. I need you to show me that I didn’t scramble your brains, pretty Skyling; Reborn would shoot me if he had to retrain you.”

“Inari, no, just so much pleasure that my brain didn’t -“ Lips press against his, an amusingly chaste kiss given that Colonello’s cock was still buried to the hilt in his body and he’d been thoroughly and deeply fucked with it. “- know how to stay functional. Colonello.”

“Good.” His throat is nuzzled and more kisses brushed down the column of his throat. “I still have more to test out on your darling little slit, your tight little ass, and your even prettier prick.” He whines and Colonello grins down at him. “You’ll enjoy all of it, sweet little Skyling, though we might have to wait for you to recover between each round of this if your response to pleasure is to black out. You obviously need some rather specialist endurance training.”

“I’m doomed, aren’t I?”

“It’ll be far more fun than Reborn’s version of training, little Skyling. I want you to be able to endure and enjoy this for much, much longer, Tsunayoshi.” Colonello nudges his legs wider, and sits back on his heels, drawing him with him so that he stayed thoroughly impaled on his cock. “I thought I’d start by stroking you to orgasm again, and seeing how long it takes.” He whines and throws one arm over his eyes, to Colonello’s amusement. 

One of the sniper’s callused hands wraps around his softened cock, and strokes it surprisingly gently, coaxing him hard again. “Don’t be a tease, Colonello -“

“- the whole point of this, little Skyling is to teach you the beauty of patience, and anticipation; the way that it will make pleasure _burn_ through your veins and along your nerves.” The hand stroking his cock adds a twist to its stroking motion, and he bites his lip, trying to hold off on his very short fuse; Colonello was over him, looking at him with a sniper’s intensity, and with the most incredible toned physique and how the hell was he supposed to _hold off_?! But the hand is insistent, and he whines and his orgasm rips through him. “You really don’t have any stamina, sweet Skyling-mine, do you?”

He whines, and Colonello laughs and keeps stroking his cock. He whimpers; he’s had two mind-blowing orgasms, and he still has a refractory period, and his cock tries to soften. But Colonello doesn’t let it, keeps up the movement of his hand, pinches one of his nipples, and twitches his hips and the sharp pleasure of being touched eats its way along his nerves and he screws his eyes shut. “Colonello, _please_.”

“If you can’t hold off, little Skyling, then we’ll just have to shorten your refractory period so that you can keep up.” He’s hard again and Colonello shifts, leaning over him, thrusting finally, and he whines as his body starts to spasm again, already on the edge of another orgasm. Colonello has him folded in half, legs up on his shoulders, his long, slender cock working itself even deeper into his body, demanding that he enjoy every second of ruthless use. “You know, in this position, it would be incredibly easy for me to see how sensitive your ass is, too, little Skyling.”

He squeaks; he’s enjoying being fucked up front, but he damn well knew that his prostate was incredibly sensitive and Colonello would abuse its sensitivity thoroughly. _Ruthlessly_. Everyone else who’d bedded him had after all. 

“Perhaps I should; that squeak suggests that I’ll find out something fun if I do fuck your ass, sweet little Skyling-mine. It’s a shame I’m neither Mist nor Cloud, or I could double up on you, sweetheart.” He whines and wriggles, trying to get Colonello to resume fucking him again, but the former Rain Arcobaleno is enjoying teasing him far too much, and he’s held in place by the eight-inch ‘spike’ piercing him. “But I want to leave you dripping from the pretty little hole your brat of a Mist made for me before I test out your other holes, little Skyling o’mine.”

The fucking resumes, long, vicious thrusts that make him gasp and moan and plead for more from Colonello, who happily obliges, using and abusing his newest hole until he’s hovering on the edge of yet another orgasm. “Colonello, _please_.”

“Cum, Skyling; if you manage to stay conscious this time, even when you set _me_ off, then we’ll move on to one of your other holes. Bedroom maximum cannon, little Skyling; imagine how good that’ll feel to your prostate.” He shuts his eyes and cums; he hasn’t got much left in his balls, but every muscle in his abdomen clamps down hard around Colonello’s cock and there’s a murmured ‘ _maximum cannon_ ’. The world goes white with the pleasure and everything goes fuzzy other than the sensation of Colonello’s cock pulsing over and again and he feels stretched and bloated. He comes back around with a plug of some sort in the slit Mukuro had made him, and Colonello curled around him, tip of his cock probing gently at his rear. His belly is slightly rounded, and when he presses his hand to it, the surface is firm and he’s left panting with pleasure.

“Colonello?”

“Good, you’re awake again, sweetheart. Ready for round three?” His bedmate doesn’t wait for an answer, instead pressing a hand over his own and pulling him back and down onto his cock and he almost hyperventilates at how full he is between the cock being eased into his ass and the plug in his slit. “So tight, little Skyling; does it feel as good to you as it does to me?”

“’ven better, I think. There are sparks of pleasure burning me up, fire in my veins, and my Flames -“ heavy-handed Rain Flames blanket his Sky and he melts, muscles loosening sufficiently for Colonello to drive himself in - to the root, stretching him and nudging at the bend in his gut - and he moans in pleasure at the intensity. (His Flames knit themselves around and through the former Rain Arcobaleno’s, binding him to him, and Colonello gets an odd look on his face even as he keeps driving his cock into his ass over and over again.) “- keepin’ you, Colonello. All mine now.”

The former Rain Arcobaleno stills and slips his legs off his shoulders to press himself closer to him; kissing the corners of his mouth until he opens it for his partner to ravage, and only then does Colonello start moving again, hips making small movements that drive him up the wall as somehow the man over him targets his prostate on every stroke. The kiss is broken, Colonello touching their foreheads together and he gasps, pleasure painful. “Then it’s mutual, sweet Skyling-mine.” He whines, and a hand is insinuated between the two of them and wrapped around his cock. He hisses and is kissed again, and the callused hand strokes him to completion. He shakes and quivers below Colonello, every muscle simultaneously tense and relaxed, and moaning the man’s name, and shrieks when Colonello murmurs ‘ _maximum cannon_ ‘.

He’s a messy puddle of very pleased Sky when he surfaces from the pleasure again, plugs in both holes, and Colonello curled around him, large hand splayed over his taut abdomen. “Sleep, Skyling-mine; we’re both going to have to deal with Reborn in the morning.” 


End file.
